In a typical coaxial switching arrangement, a connection panel might be mounted in a studio, with a number of signal generating devices and a number signal processing devices. Coaxial cables might be used to transmit signal from signal generating devices to signal processing devices or between different signal processing devices. Flexibility in configuration of the connections between this equipment is desirable so that different signal generating or processing needs may be accommodated. Many of the devices may have signal in and signal out paths, so that each such device has a pair of coaxial cables extending from it to the connection panel. These pairs of cables are connected to a pair of openings of a switching jack. Multiple devices may be connected to the rear of the switching jacks. When connection is desired between different pieces of equipment connected to the panel, coaxial patch cables inserted in the front of the switching jacks are used. As configurations of equipment change, the connections between equipment may be adapted by rearranging the patch cables without disturbing the connection between the equipment and the panel. Coaxial switching jacks permit signals carried by coaxial cables between different pieces of broadcast and telecommunications equipment to be configured and directed as needed. Similar switching jacks may be used for digital and analog audio signals, as well as for video signals. It is desirable to have switching jacks which may be used for any of these signals, as well as switching jacks that can selectively loop pairs of signals, connect a third cable to one of the pairs of signals while terminating the other signal, and connect to both signals of the pair to other cables.